radioactivechickens_weird_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Radioactivechicken
President Radioactivechicken of The Golden Eagle is a chicken and the president of The Golden Eagle. He is from an uncharted region said to be not far from Dominopolis in The Golden Eagle. He is also a universe hopper and has seen many different universes. Biography Early Life Radioactivechicken hatched in an uncharted area near Dominopolis in Greglandia (now The Golden Eagle) in 1986. Not too much is known about his early life has he hasn't given it away that much. We do know that he attended the Greglandian School of Brainwashing and somehow was resistant to any brainwashing. He later escaped Greglandia. This was easier to do in those days as the defenses were not as strong as they were when Greglandia collapsed. Getting Started in the Military In 2004 Radioactivechicken decided to destroy Greglandia to stop them from brainwashing and threatening everybody in existence. He started a military group of Greglandia haters near his house and built a military base. As he gained more supporters Greglandia became worried about what was going on and in 2006 the first battle started. The battle was a complete fail for Radioactivechicken's military group and they went underground for over a year. Start of The Golden Eagle In late 2008, Radioactivechicken was talking to fellow Greglandia hater Harry Cove. Harry suggested that Radioactivechicken's military should stop being underground and should merge with a new group called The Golden Eagle. While Chicken's military did merge with the new group, Radioactivechicken didn't actually join until early 2010 when things were going to change forever... After this Radioactivechicken's life is categorized into eras The Club Penguin Era In early 2010 Chicken was exploring. He was looking across the multiverse looking for allies when he stumbled across an Antarctic island city populated by penguins. It should be noted that, although he did not know it at the time, Radioactivechicken is a furry, this meant he loved the idea of anthropomorphic penguins. Chicken often visited the island and became very friendly with a penguin name Icespice. He quickly learnt a lot about this city: That it is located in Sub-Antarctica, Western Antarctica, Penguin Empire. That it has a very dodgy membership system. And that it harbors a lot of business. It was also in this era that Chicken met two other penguins who will join The Golden Eagle, Zanemax and Niugnep. The Exploration Era After discovering Club Penguin, Radioactivechicken was hired to go around the multiverse looking for new and strange places. This was a very interesting time. He and Niugnep had a big argument over weather Club Penguin was any use to The Golden Eagle. The argument ended when Niugnep told Chicken about a bin inhabited by a race of weevils. Chicken investigated this place and it became as important to The Golden Eagle as Club Penguin was. Other places were not so important. A farm in the middle of nowhere had no use to The Golden Eagle for example. This era went on for a very long time, it started in late 2010 and ended in mid 2012. It was in this era that Chicken was promoted to corporal. The Minecraft Era Whilst exploring, Radioactivechicken discovered another useful territory that became just as important as Club Penguin. This was an empire named Minecraftia. The Golden Eagle was this place as a great spot to build new military vehicles and they gave Chicken another promotion to sergeant. In 2013 Radioactivechicken started to go exploring again and discovered places he disliked. This lead to him frequently getting angry which continues to this day.(It's not as bad as it used to be) The Weird Era In 2014 Radioactivechicken started to get weird. Very weird. He created his own language and did really odd stuff. Despite all of this be became a general for The Golden Eagle and was and was placed on the King Choosing Committee in 2015. In the summer of 2015 Radioactivechicken was made the The Epic King of The Golden Eagle. The Neo-Exploration Era Radioactivechicken goes exploring again and finds many other new places. Many of these places turn out to be trash. Chicken's problems get worse too. Radioactivechicken hated 2016, the year this happened in. The Enlightenment Era The Golden Eagle finally got connections to the outside world. Memes were discovered among many other things. Radioactivechicken also learns how to universe hop and found a universe like this one but without the Penguin Empire. The Furry Era Radioactivechicken realised that he is a furry but at a cost. After telling people that he is a furry he started to get judged. However, Chicken did create an alliance with the Penguin Empire in this time. The Slow Era Considered to be the most boring era despite it being so eventful . Things seem to be looking up for him. It was at this time when he decided to parody songs to make them about the current decade. (See discography for details) The Nuclear Era Radioactivechicken starts to get an interest in nuclear fuel like he was back in 2013. He has advocated higher powers to make it legal but he has failed every time. In June 2019 he stepped down from king and held a democratic vote. He ran for president however, and won. Involvment Radioactivechicken is the president of The Golden Eagle. He is known around the world. He is also famous for expanding The Golden Eagles space fleet. Why Radioactivechicken Is Radioactive When Radioactivechicken's egg was laid for unknown reasons there were traces of the radioactive element uranium. This means that Chicken emits minor amounts of alpha particles. Eventually all the uranium will decay into thorium but Radioactivechicken will still be radioactive. Discography Radioactivechicken has one currently unfinished album which consists of song parodies about each year of the 2010s. They were not intended to break the fourth wall and have hints to a mysterious and powerful creature with the same name as Radioactivechicken's life but somehow they did. List of song parodies * Gotta Earn Em All! * The Sound of Violence * Still a Fight * Defend * Don't Fall In The Trap * Be Here Next Year * One Of Them * 12th Birthday Cake * Eagalian Rhapsody Trivia * It was Radioactivechicken who founded The Long Trail * It can be debated that he had significant power over the internet in 2012 and 2013 during The First Multiverse War Category:Characters Category:The Golden Eagle